Alpha
by Zekiro
Summary: UA. Harry est un jeune louveteau et Severus le prend sous son aile. C'est le devoir de l'Alpha. Il s'occupe de lui et essaye de le protéger de tout danger, même de cet Alpha, Tom Riddle.
1. Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter

**Voilà je vous ponds une fiction avec des loups-garous mais c'est le mélange de pas mal de livres les loups. Genre comme dans **_L'appel de la lune de la série de Mercy Thompson_** ils peuvent mourir du changement loup - humain lors de leur première morsure. Comme dans la série **_Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation de Stephenie Meyer_** les loups peuvent se transformer comme il le souhaite.**

**C'est une UA qui me tient à coeur. Alors ... voilà !**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

_**Alpha**_

- Qui est ce ?

Je n'aime pas découvrir de nouveaux louveteaux. Ils sont souvent incontrôlable et je suis malheureusement obligé de les éduquer, et ça prend beaucoup de mon temps. Beaucoup trop de mon temps. En tant qu'Alpha, j'ai a m'occuper de ma meute dans son entier et je ne suis pas forcément très heureux que l'on me rajoute du travail. Plus encore si il y a un massacre. Et il y a eu un massacre.

- Un dénommé Harry Potter. Sa famille est morte. Il ne reste plus que lui. Le pauvre chou est le seul à avoir réussit à changer. Je dirais que c'est encore la meute des Mangemorts.

J'opine vers Lucius, mon second, et hume l'air. L'odeur de Tom Riddle empeste l'air. Ce loup ! Je le hais particulièrement ! Mais étant plus fort que moi, je ne peux engager une bataille avec lui. Cet Alpha est trop puissant. Je ne peux que réparer les dégâts qu'il cause. Ainsi cette petite boule de poils dorés au reflet argent est une de ses victimes !

Je m'approche du louveteau et renifle pour capter son odeur. Il sent tellement bon ! Il est âgé de seize ans, louveteau de quelques heures, bien évidemment changé. Je me change avant de laisser mon museau et mes pattes le mettre sur mon dos. Il grogne en gémissant mais ne résiste pas à mon geste de domination. Il se laisse être soumis en me regardant de ses yeux émeraudes. Il est adorable. Il a peur. Je sens une force inconnu me pousser à lui, comme si il était mon précipice et qu'il ne me suffisait que d'avancer d'une patte pour y tomber.

- Futur compagnon n'est ce pas ?

Je grogne. A peine louveteau et futur compagnon d'un Alpha ? C'était beaucoup trop d'honneur. C'était bien trop triste. Je suis un vieux loup, tellement que je ne compte plus les années depuis ma nouvelle naissance. Les loups vivent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on les disent immortels.

- Heureux Lucius ?

- Tellement !

Je grogne et il courbe l'échine. Je n'aime pas vraiment utiliser ma supériorité d'Alpha sur lui. Il est un ami de très longue date. On s'est connu bien avant que je devienne Alpha. Il me connait bien que moi-même et j'ai eu suffisamment le temps de me moquer de lui avec Narcissa, sa compagne. Je sens que je vais m'en prendre en plein dans le museau ! Potter sera surement mon compagnon dans quelques années. En attendant, je le connais suffisamment pour en être certain, il va faire des sous-entendus.

- Rentrons.

- Tu t'occupes du morveux Sev' ?

J'opine et me penche sur Potter pour lui mordre doucement le cou et lui susurrer de changer de forme. Je le vois se tordre de douleur alors que je me change en humain. Les premiers changements sont très douloureux, mais tout ira bien dès qu'il aura chasser mais il ne pourra pas le faire avant de déjà un peu se contrôler.

Je porte le jeune loup dans mes bras et je le vois se coller contre mon torse et je peux apercevoir un magnifique sourire naitre sur le visage de Lucius. Je grogne et il arrête. Très bien ! J'installe Potter dans ma voiture et le couvre de couverture. Avec l'expérience on arrive à changer avec nos vêtements, mais lui, il est nu. Il est magnifique en humain ! Me plaire en humain et en loup ... je ne devrais pas !

Je conduis jusqu'au commencement de mon territoire avant de sortir du véhicule et de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi et d'allonger Potter dans mes couvertures. Heureusement, aucuns jeunes loups n'est encore chez moi.

Potter se réveille et se lève avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi sous le sourire pervers de mon ex-ami. Ex car je vais le tuer pour ce sourire ! Je m'empêche de soupirer de bonheur en voyant où est la tête du louveteau. Je m'accroupis et lui prend le visage entre les mains. Il me faut un contact visuel avec lui. Malheureusement Lucius s'est approché de moi et Potter a enfouit son visage contre mon cou avant de gronder au loup blond :

- A moi !

Je lève un sourcil et prends les épaules d'Harry entre mes mains afin de le décoller de moi. Il grogne de frustration. Manque plus qu'il ait suffisamment faim pour me confondre avec son repas. Lucius comprend se qu'il arrive. Il sort un steak saignant de mon frigo avant de le lancer à Potter qui court vers la viande et l'engloutir avec un grognement de satisfaction suivis d'un couinement montrant qu'il a toujours faim. Lucius lui donne cinq autres steaks avant de Potter se calme et s'assoit sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vagues. Je remercie mon ami d'un signe de tête avant de m'assoir près du jeune homme qui reprend ses esprits :

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es chez moi. Je me nomme Severus Snape mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Maître. On vient d'attaquer ta famille. L'Alpha de la meute de loup-garou qui habite près de chez toi, Tom Riddle, a tué tes parents. Tu es le seul survivant. Le prix que tu as payé inconsciemment pour ta survie et de devenir comme l'assassin de tes parents et moi. Tu es un loup-garou. Je suis l'Alpha de la meute d'ici.

- C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?

Je le coince de mon corps alors qu'il essaye de se lever en hurlant. Je me change en loup alors que je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Je le vois hurler avant de pleurer en sachant se que ma transformation veut dire. Si je n'ai pas menti sur ça, pourquoi mentirais-je sur le reste ? Il essuie ses larmes avant de me dévisager. C'est un jeune homme fort si il arrive à tourner si facilement la page. Je sais qu'il est en train de me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je sens ses mains hâlés sur ma fourrure ébène. Cette occasion me laisse l'observer plus encore. Il a une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il a des cheveux en batailles châtains et des yeux d'un émeraude pur.

Il s'approche de mon museau avant de poser ses lèvres sous ma paupière droite. Je le sens fondre puis changer une nouvelle fois avec un grognement et apparaître avec ses incroyables poils dorés au reflet argent. Il frotte son museau contre le mien et je sens mes hormones s'affoler. Un Alpha ne faiblit jamais, sauf face à son compagnon.

J'entends un rire et je me retourne pour voir Lucius toujours aussi incroyable avec sa fourrure platine. Il est de ses loups qui impressionnent toujours. Il est magnifique avec ses yeux de la même couleur que son fils. Deux loups qui se ressemblent affreusement ! Lucius lève son museau avec arrogance avant de grogner de façon sensuelle :

- C'est chaud Sev' !

Je saute sur le sol en laissant Potter se lever. Il se redresse et lève le museau en signe de domination. Un loup plutôt dominant ou un loup qui ne veut simplement pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il risque de s'attirer des ennuies !

- Que dois-je faire ? m'interrogea t-il en levant le museau plus encore.

Je m'approche de lui et le retourne sur le dos. Il se débat et essaye de me retourner. Je grogne et le mords doucement se qui suffit de le déstabiliser suffisamment pour le retourner et plaquer son corps sous le mien. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois le défi qui y règne. Je lèche le tour de ses yeux puis son museau. Je n'essaye pas vraiment de le dominer encore plus, je veux seulement lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas qu'il ait essayé de me dominer et essayer de me faire pardonner. Je le vois se tortiller avec satisfaction et je continue de le nettoyer de ma langue. Je l'entends alors ronronner, presque, de suffisance. Il frotte son museau contre le mien pour me remercier et me supplie de ses yeux pour que je me lève. Je me redresse et le laisse.

Incroyablement, Lucius n'a fait aucun commentaires sur ce qui vient de nous arriver. Pourtant lécher un loup est une grande marque d'affection. Et frotter son museau contre celui de quelqu'un est égale à un baiser sur les coins de la bouche en humain. C'est vraiment très affectueux.

De toute façon, avec son odeur toute la meute va comprendre qui il est vraiment, soit mon futur compagnon. Malgré ça, je préférerais qu'il ne me colle pas trop. On sait jamais !

- Pott ...

- Harry.

- Harry, tu me suis je vais te présenter la meute entièrement. Ils sont toujours dans les parages, c'est une obligation. Tu es prêts ?

Il lève son museau timidement avant d'opiner. Il ébouriffe sa fourrure d'un coup de tête avant de me suivre. J'hurle à la lune et commence à présenter à tout le monde le nouveau venu. Tout le monde s'efface avec respect jusqu'à mon filleul qui m'envoie un sourire pervers avant de tourner autour d'Harry et de lui sauter dessus et de commencer à se battre contre lui. Je les regarde et sans aucune surprise pour moi, Harry retourne Draco avant de se mettre sur lui. Mon filleul grogne et hurle, avant de japper en implorant Harry de le lâcher. Potter le regarde avant de se lever. Draco se frotte contre un arbre pour retirer l'odeur d'Harry avant de s'exclamer :

- Bon compagnon. Félicitation Severus.

Je soupire d'agacement. A cause de lui, Harry va me demander ce que c'est qu'un compagnon ! Je peux déjà voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux émeraudes. Je sens alors l'odeur d'Hermione Granger et je lui présente Harry ainsi que je présente le nouveau à la famille Weasley au complet.

- Maître ? Encore Tom Riddle ?

J'opine face à la question d'Hermione Granger. Une louve très intelligente. Elle tourne autour d'Harry avant de lui caresser ses flans de son museau. Elle se remet face à lui et s'allonge d'elle même sur le dos pour lui montrer qu'elle se soumet à lui. Je regarde attentivement Harry et je vois sa confusion. Il laisse les instincts de loups le contrôler pour essayer de comprendre mais parfois il ne pige pas. Je devrais lui expliquer. Ron Weasley mordille Harry sur les flans avant de se baisser à demi devant lui, lui montrant qu'il sait qu'il est moins fort que lui mais qu'il refuse tout simplement de montrer entièrement sa soumission. Surement pour impressionner sa future compagne Granger ! C'est deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se sens à pleins nez ! Ou museau.

Au bout de plusieurs heures on rentre, moi et Harry, chez moi. Je m'allonge dans le lit et le vois se rapprocher avant de se changer avec douleur en humain. Il s'allonge près de moi et je lui tends des vêtements pour couvrir sa nudité. Le loup en moi ne veut pas attendre la majorité de Potter pour le marquer.

Harry m'interroge après qu'il se soit habillé et allongé près de moi :

- Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un compagnon et quel rapport avec moi ?

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plait ! J'ai adoré écrire ce premier chapitre. ^^_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e) par cette suite. Vous vous êtes surement déjà imaginé un scénario et peut-être que ce que j'ai écris vous a déçu(e) d'une quelconque manière._

_Reviews ?_

_J'avoue qu'en ce moment j'écris de toutes petites suites ! Je m'excuse mais je viens tout juste de finir mon brevet blanc (et ça c'est trèèès bien passé) donc j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Zekiro  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Marqué

**Je remercie tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi. ^^ Je remercie plus encore **_Bloody dawn_** d'être ma première lectrice, de me lire et d'écrire toujours aussi bien. ^^**

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :  
**

_Caty :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai posté relativement lentement. Enfin, je trouve. --' J'espère que cette suite te plaira. ^^**

_Saturne :_** Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. A bientôt. :D**

_Angel-Eras-Astréa-Vanhelsing :_** Merci pour ta review** **:) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre. Alors tu adores les fictions avec les loups-garous ? J'adore aussi et c'est bien la première fois que j'en fais une. ^^ Bonne lecture.**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Alpha**

**Chapitre 2 : Marqué**

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon pour lui annoncer ça. Mais on ne peut simplement dire à une tout jeune louveteau : Tu es à moi, ma chose, mon grand amour et je ne te lâcherais plus jamais maintenant que je t'ai !

- Sevou !

Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ! La preuve que je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Je vois Virginia se dresser devant moi, ses atouts en valeur. Cette louve est une démone. Parfois je me demande comment fait Draco pour survivre à cette furie. Même si c'est sa compagne ... Il y avait des limites tout de même.

Elle est âgé de quarante ans, une jeune louve, et elle en parait seulement dix-huit. Elle est grande, la peau couleur perle, des cheveux de jais tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur tout à fait étrange, orange. Ses lèvres rouges fait assez peur. On a toujours l'impression qu'elle vient de chasser. Mais le pire de tout n'est pas dans son physique, mais qu'elle est une très grande dominatrice. Elle me bat presque, c'est dire ! Draco n'est qu'un soumis devant elle. C'est assez surprenant. Mais son caractère fofolle n'aime en rien non plus.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ou je t'appelle par ton prénom.

Aussi incroyable que cela peut paraitre, lorsque on appelle Virginia par son prénom, elle pète littéralement un câble. Elle se jète presque sur le loup et est prêt à lui arracher la jugulaire d'un coup de crocs. C'est une vrai sauvage.

- Sev' ! Bon, on s'en fou ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà parlé à Ryry des compagnons, de leur rôle, du faite d'avoir un compagnon homosexuel, que nous devenons compagnon à l'âge de dix-sept ans humain et que tu étais l'Alpha, notre courroux, notre chef suprême ...

- RESPIRE !

Elle prend une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sous les yeux ahuris d'Harry qui apparemment essaye de tout assimiler :

- Tu lui as dis aussi que je suis la compagne de Dray, que je suis presque comme ton ... non que je suis ton second lieutenant, que j'ai battu Dray à plate couture à la dominance, que je l'applaudis d'avoir dompter mon chéri, que je suis enceinte ! C'est magnifique, oh, je suis tellement heureuse tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Enfinbreftuluiasracontétoutemavieetlatienne ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sa dernière phrase. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur avant d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche et d'hurler sous le choc :

- TU ES ENCEINTE ?

- Ah quand même, je me suis demandé quand tu allais pigé !

Je la regarde ahuris avant de secouer de la tête et de regarder Harry peiné. Lorsque Virginia arrivait, il fallait que tout soit comme elle le souhaitait, et je risque de m'en prendre plein dans le museau. A en croire à ses sourires et à son air, je sais qu'elle va ENCORE essayer de me rendre la vie plus agréable, selon ses propos, mais tout à fait horrible, selon les miens.

- Enfin bref, je suis pas venu pour parler de mon louveteau, mais plutôt du tien ! COMMENT AS TU OSE PRENDRE UN FUTUR COMPAGNON SANS ME LE DIRE ?!

- Et je suis censé faire comment pour deviner qui sera mon futur compagnon Débilus !

Elle me regarde outré et me fusille du regard. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et me pousse pour s'assoir aux côtés d'Harry. Elle remarque qu'il a des vêtements à moi sur le dos et elle lui lance un sourire pervers avant de s'exclamer en joignant ses deux mains au niveau de son oreille gauche :

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un magnifique jeune homme dans une des chemise de Sev' après une folle nuit d'amour ! Rah ! Sev' j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tes bonnes manières et que tu lui as demandé son consentement avant. C'est pas bien de te servir de ta position d'Alpha pour ...

- Euh ... On vient juste de rentrer dans la chambre de ... Pour parler ... On a pas ...

Je lève un sourcil surpris en voyant la gêne de mon futur compagnon. Même moi qui la connait depuis longtemps, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ses fantasmes de débauchée ! C'est une taré, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer ! Elle rit devant les propos du gosse et prend ses joues rouges dans ses mains et les pince gentiment. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue droite et je ne peux retenir un grondement qui lui donne un frisson. Elle baisse la tête avant de la relever avec un sourire amusé :

- Sevou faut pas t'énerver ! J'ai déjà mon compagnon je ne veux pas du t ...

- Virginia, la ferme ! Je ne lui ai rien dis !

- Oups !

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle ne dit rien sur le faite que je l'ai appelé ...

- ET PAS DE VIRGINIA ?!

Je grogne et m'assoie en face d'Harry avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer à lui expliquer :

- Un compagnon est comme on dirait un âme soeur. Avec son compagnon on forme un couple de loups inséparables. On ne voit sa vie qu'a travers celle de l'autre. Les Loups vivent tellement longtemps qu'on les dit immortels ! Donc le couple passe à peu près l'éternité ensembles. Dès que l'un meurt, l'autre meurt par chagrin. Il meurt presque directement. En faite ... ça dépend. Si c'est un meurtre, le compagnon meurt après qu'il ait vengé son amour. Mais généralement on meurt directement.

- Si j'ai bien compris Virgi ... heu ...

- Vin's, fait Virginia.

- Si j'ai bien compris Vin's il n'y a pas que des couples héteros.

Je me sens ridicule. Parler de ça avec lui ! En parler avec un louveteau, ok, mais pas avec mon futur compagnon ! C'est pas possible ! Y'a qu'a moi que cela arrive. A l'intérieur je panique mais mon visage toujours aussi froid sans sentiment est bien en place. Si il me sent défaillir, il risque de faire de même.

- En effet, il y a très rarement des couples homosexuels. Pour les compagnons, on respecte ceux qui sont homos, c'est ... presque normal. Presque parce que pour avoir une progéniture ... c'est raté ! Heu ... Que dire de plus !

- Qu'elle est le rapport avec moi ?

Je laisse une de mes mains errer sur ma nuque et lance un regard suppliant à Vin's qui opine et prend les mains d'Harry avant de lui expliquer à son tour :

- Le rapport avec toi chou, c'est que ... tu es un futur compagnon. Futur car comme tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, ton compagnon va devoir attendre encore assez longtemps et ...

- Pourquoi assez longtemps ? J'ai dix-sept ans dans trois semaines.

Il y a un grand silence avant que je me lève et jure avec férocité. TROIS SEMAINES ! Dans trois semaines je serais un toutou à la bonne de ce gars ? Dans trois semaines je serais à genou devant lui et devrais le marquer ! Non mais ... Non mais je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Je ne veux pas ! Il ne saura même pas contrôler son loup ! Je vais devoir faire super attention à ses réactions pour pas me faire égorger en pleine action ! Non mais faut seulement imaginer la scène. Moi en train de le pilonner avec force puis, lui qui hurle, cris de jouissances avant d'hurler de douleur et de changer. Je vais me faire tuer, c'est hors de question qu'il ait dix-sept ans dans trois semaines.

- Oh putain de merde la chienne trois semaines !

- C'est sûr que là on l'a dans le cul Sev' !

Je lève un sourcil et commence à rire nerveusement. Très drôle Vin's mais là je suis pas d'humeur à faire des jeux de mots sur des pensées perverses.

- Il y a un problème avec ma date de naissance ?

- JE VAIS ME FAIRE ÉGORGER !

Harry sursaute et regarde autour de lui. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de paniquer ! Je commence à perdre les pédals. Finalement c'est bien les compagnons les failles des loups. Voilà pourquoi je n'en voulais pas. Malheureusement je n'ai rien choisis.

- Mais ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je regarde les yeux d'Harry s'embuer de larmes. Merde ! Je prends son visage entre mes mains et laisse mon nez trainer sur celui du jeune homme. Je le vois fermer les yeux avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes. MERDE ! Je devrais pas être en train de frissonner comme un gros malade. Il est ma drogue, je devrai pas. Je commence à l'aimer. Non, je l'aime. Avec les compagnons, il n'y a pas matière à y penser. On les aime, c'est forcé.

Je laisse sa langue entrer dans ma bouche et caresse son muscle du mien avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de parcourir son corps de mes mains. J'ai tellement envie de lui ! Je grogne de frustration lorsque Vin's me saute dessus en forme de loup. Je me redresse près à la pousser, puis en voyant qu'elle s'est changé, je me recule d'Harry. J'ai fait une connerie. Elle me regarde furieuse, sa fourrure rousse faisant ressortir ses yeux oranges.

- Vin's ! je siffle.

Elle se rechange en humain avant de grogner sur moi :

- Harry va habiter chez moi jusqu'à ce que les trois semaines se soient passés ! Tu sais ce qui peut arriver si tu le marque avant ses dix-sept ans ! Sev' !

Je baisse la tête avant de la relever avec domination. Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres. Je vois alors Vin's baisser la tête et se mettre à genou. Je suis le maître ici. Je soupire et laisse Harry partir sans moi. Il a l'air sonné, cela ne m'étonne même pas.

* * *

Je me réveille quelque part. Où suis-je ? Je regarde au alentour et n'ai pas le temps de dire "ouf" avant qu'une forme me saute dessus et me serre dans ses bras. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue bruyamment avant de se lever. Je peux alors distinguer les traits du visage de Virginia. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé. Mes parents sont morts. Je suis dans la baraque d'une louve dominatrice compagne d'un loup au poil platine nommé Draco, j'ai vraiment rencontré toute une meute, j'ai vraiment parlé avec leur Alpha et je suis bien, si j'ai bien tout compris, le compagnon de cet même Alpha. Vin's me l'a dit lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez lui avant que Draco arrive et la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. C'était ... mignon, vraiment, et je ne pensais pas et je ne pense toujours pas que cela puisse m'arriver un jour.

Je m'étais surpris en étant si peu triste de la mort de mes parents. Peut-être est ce parce qu'il m'arrive mille et une chose et que je dois tout comprendre, ou peut-être est ce dût au faite que je ne me plaisais pas à être réellement avec eux. Je les aime, les aimais plus encore petit, mais finalement ma vie près d'eux n'était pas rose. Mes parents, des personnes reconnus pour leur gentillesse, mon père, surtout pour ses mauvais coups. Je lui en veux. Peut-être est ce dût à ses conneries que je suis loup et qu'ils sont morts !

Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. A qui en vouloir ? A ce Tom Riddle dont on m'a parlé brièvement ? A ce putain de monde dans lequel je suis né ? On ne peut pas en vouloir au monde, il n'a pas exigé ma naissance. Et je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes parents puisqu'ils ne me voulaient pas. Ou peut-être leur en vouloir de n'avoir pas fais suffisamment attention et de m'avoir toujours remit cette histoire sur le dos à chaque instant passé avec eux.

J'ai au moins pus apprendre l'humilité. C'est une science des plus intéressantes. Mais tellement optionnel. Je ne peux que comprendre tout le monde et défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, me mettre à genoux pour sauver l'humanité, m'humilier pour d'autres, mais qui me sauvera moi ? Qui voudra bien se mettre à genoux pour empêcher ma mort ? Je suppose que maintenant, plus personne. Pas que quelqu'un l'aurait fait avant, je ne suis pas assez fou pour le croire.

- Harry ?

C'est vrai que je suis pas mal plongé dans mes pensées ! Je relève la tête et souris doucement à Vin's. Je ne peux que lui sourire à elle. C'est une louve fort intéressante. Elle a l'air à peine plus âgé que moi, c'est dingue, surtout qu'elle m'a avoué avoir quarante ans ! Je soupire et regarde mes mains. J'aurais dix-sept ans toute ma vie ?

- Harry !

J'opine et me lève pour la suivre. Nous allons dans une grande salle où il y a de grandes tables. Elle me sourit et se place au côté de Draco, Lucius qui est le père du compagnon de Vin's. Je m'approche hésitant et vois vite arriver l'Alpha. Il me prit la manche et me fit assoir à ses côtés. Je pus voir plusieurs steaks, des animaux fraichement apparut dans nos assiettes comme lorsque les Elfes de Maisons s'occupaient de nous à la maison. Oui, je suis un sorcier, enfin, je l'étais. Comme chez tous, le sujet des loup-garous étaient tabous. Maintenant, j'étais prêt à tout savoir sur ce monde.

- Bien dormi Sev' t'a pas fait trop de cauchemar sans ... compagnie ? demande Draco avec un sourire pervers.

Vin's lui tape dans la main avant de se tourner vers moi et de dire d'une voix forte vers ce Sev'.

- En tout cas je connais un petit louveteau qui, lui, n'a pas très bien dormis. Harry, tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar ?

Grand silence parmi la foule.

- Non.

Au moins ma réponse mérite d'être clair, nette et précise. Je refuse de parler de mon rêve, puisque j'ai revécu le massacre de ma famille plusieurs fois de suite. Les images me reviennent une nouvelle fois par flash. Qu'on arrête de me faire chier !

- Harry, tu voudras m'en parler à moi ? m'interroge Severus, l'Alpha.

- Non.

Il fronce les sourcils et un bruit sourd se fait entendre, comme un moteur. Vin's tape sur la tête de l'Apha au même instant que Lucius qui prit la parole pour la première fois de la journée :

- Si tu ne veux pas une réponse négative, ne pose pas la question Severus. Harry a le droit de refuser de tout te dire.

- Il est de mon devoir de protéger tout mes louveteaux, commence l'Alpha en me fixant de ses yeux sans fond, et plus encore celui-là.

Je me lève et commence à partir. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je ne veux pas emmerder le monde et je me sens de trop. Je sors et découvre un magnifique parc. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre comme Vin's m'a montré juste avant qu'on aille se coucher. Et finalement, je réussisà Changer après avoir enlever mes vêtements. Je les laisse en tas avant de courir jusqu'à ce que mes pattes ne me soutiennent plus. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de force, que je suis facilement fatigué pour rien en ce moment, mais ... je ne peux rien y faire. J'attendrais de pouvoir avoir suffisamment de force et je m'enfuirais. C'est ce que tous aimerait. Une fois mon père me l'avait crié. Il m'avait dit :

- TU NE SERS A RIEN ICI ! TELLEMENT DE GOSSE RÊVERAIT D'ÊTRE A TA PLACE, TU DEVRAIS MONTRER PLUS DE RESPECT A CEUX QUI TE DONNE LA CHANCE D'ÊTRE CONNU, INGRAT ! VA T'EN PUISQUE TA VIE NE TE PLAIS PAS ! PERSONNE NE TE RETIENS, PARS !

Je n'avais même pas pleuré en cette instant. J'étais remonté dans ma chambre et je m'y étais enfermé comme un sale gosse trop gâté. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Mes parents m'aimaient, oui, comme des parents doivent un minimum devaient aimer leurs enfants. Mais à-vrai-dire, ils auraient surement mieux vécus sans moi. Ma mère n'aurait jamais dût arrêter ses études et elle aurait été aussi connu que mon père. Elle était resté dans l'ombre qu'à cause de moi. J'étais né alors que personne ne voulais de moi. J'avais encore tout gâché.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma fourrure puis une langue la recueillir. Je frissonne et baisse les yeux devant l'Alpha. Il frotte son flan contre le mien et s'allonge sur l'herbe près de moi. Il me lèche la fourrure et je me demande se que cela représente. Je laisse mon instinct me guider et lèche le bout de son museau. Dans un grognement sourd il me plaque de son corps et je sens mon corps changer en même temps que le sien. Je sens ses lèvres caresser les miennes, sa langue découvre ma bouche, me caresse le palais. Je suis aux anges. Je soupire avant de gémir en sentant son excitation contre la mienne puis Vin's nous sépare une nouvelle fois. NON ! MERDE QU'ON ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER ! JE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE DEPUCEL ...

- SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE GROS MALADE SANS CERVELLE !!!

Severus se change une nouvelle fois et s'attaque à Vin's. Je la vois sautiller un peu partout en esseyant d'exciver les attaques de l'Alpha. C'est alors que Draco entre en scène et s'attaque férocement à Severus. Avant de pouvoir seulement réfléchir, je me lance dans la bataille et c'est nous qui gagnons. Puis Lucius arrive et nous grogne dessus :

- Severus je te demande d'arrêter de faire l'andouille et d'essayer de marquer ton futur compagnon. Tu te souviens de ce qui se passe si tu le fais avant ses dix-sept ans ! Tu n'aimerais tout de même pas que deux loups en meurt une fois de plus, n'est ce pas ?

Je lance un regard de biais à Severus qui a reprit forme humaine. Rassurez moi, on passe pas nos vies à Changer tout les quatre matins quand même ?! J'émis l'Alpha et je le vois partir sans un mot, sans une explication. Je prends le bras de Lucius Malfoy et lui demande :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de marquage trop tôt ?

- Si il baise avec toi, vous risquez de mourir tout les deux.

Je me stoppe ahuris. C'est quoi cette histoire !

* * *

_Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous a plu ! :D_

_Reviews._

_Bisous ;)_

_Zekiro  
_


End file.
